Defend the Vatican DokuroChan! Trailer
by l Pvt Caboose l
Summary: This is just a short trailer of what's going to happen in my next Dokuro-chan fic. Remember, it's the sequal to New Arrivals Dokuro-chan. Enjoy!


Defend the Vatican Dokuro-Chan! Trailer

Author: For all of you eager to get some kind of an idea of what's going to happen in my next Dokuro-Chan fanfic, here's a little something for your troubles.

It's night time in the year 2020. Two young angel girls are lying down on a cloud looking down on Earth. One girl had short blue hair with two pigtails sticking from the sides of her head. The other also had blue hair, but was much brighter in color and much longer. They were sisters and seemed to be around the same age when really the one with pigtails was actually the older sibling.

As they were looking down on the world, the older sister decided to ask the other a simple question. "Do you ever wonder what it's like down there?"

"What do you mean?" asked the younger sister.

"I mean, I wonder if it's very similar to how it is up here, you know?"

The younger sister pondered her older sister's question for only a few seconds before replying. "I guess. Do you think we'll ever see what it's like down there?"

The older sister, still looking at the planet, smiled and said, "I hope so, don't you?"

All of a sudden the cloud the older sister was lying on suddenly turned to a desert plain, and an explosion in the distance was seen as she quickly looked up to see Master Captain John Carter running up and reaching out to her. He was screaming something at her, but the sudden explosion deafened her ears for a short while.

As she reached out to grab his hand, she could hear John screaming, "Dokuro! Dokuro, get up! We've got to move now!"

Dokuro then looked up to see several F-22 jets flying overhead towards the source of the disturbance.

As she got up she looked around for her weapon. It didn't take her long to find Excaliborg lying, just a few feet away from her, on the ground. She then grabbed it and holstered the spiky bat on her back. It was then revealed that she was wearing a crimson-colored, biomechanical battle suit.

As she looked at the surrounding area, she noticed that much fighting and chaos was happening around them. She then saw John yelling something through his intercom. It sounded like he was giving coordinates to someone, but the constant sounds of gunfire and explosions made it hard to hear.

Several more explosions could be heard as she saw Sabato, also dressed in battle armor, Benomu, Delius, and Jorge, running up to them.

"Is everything alright? We saw them hit you guys pretty close." asked Delius.

"We're fine." replied Dokuro.

The group then turned to John as he was finishing his conversation on his intercom. "Alright! Thanks, Zakuro. Over and out!" He then turned to them with an intense look on his face. "Everybody, fall back! Heats coming!" he yelled as he grabbed Dokuro and started running the opposite direction.

They only ran a few yards before Dokuro heard a loud, deep, buzzing sound coming from the sky. A portion of the clouds, over them, started to glow bright blue. Then, a sudden bolt of tremendous Spirit Energy shot from the clouds and hit the area just a hundred yards away from them causing a massive explosion.

The force of the explosion caused everyone to fall to the ground as a sudden gust of wind blew over them.

Once the explosion settled, John got and screamed, "CHARGE!"

Dokuro looked up and saw everyone sprinting towards where the large explosion was. Once she got up she sprinted after them. As they got closer and closer to their destination, she noticed they were coming towards a small ledge. She then saw John taking out his Epsilon Spear, as well as everyone else taking out their weapons. That's when she reached behind her back and whipped out Excaliborg and prepared herself for the upcoming fight.

She, and the others, leaped over the ledge and saw the thousands of demons recovering from the Spirit blast that came from the sky.

She tightened her grip on Excaliborg as she pulled it back behind her head and swung at the demon in front of her.

END OF TRAILER

Defend the Vatican Dokuro-Chan! Coming Soon!


End file.
